Don't forget me
by Girisha1
Summary: This is the story of Tess Bateman, and how even though people may seem fine on the outside, they could be dying on the inside. Please read and review and feel free to pm me about anything. Ideas and suggestions are welcomed :)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't forget me**

I walk into the ED with 2 letters in my hand. I need to act normal or people with think something's wrong.

'Hi Tess.' Noel shouts to me from reception.

'Hi Noel.' I shout back and then make my way to Zoe's office. I knock on the door and wait.

'Come in.' I hear Zoe shout through the door and I walk in, shutting the door behind me. She looks at me and sits back in her chair.

'What can I do for you Tess?' Zoe asks me as I sit down on the sofa near her desk.

'I'm handing in my resignation.' I said while looking at the floor, not wanting to see Zoe's reaction.

'What?!' Zoe asked, shocked by the sudden revelation.

'I'm handing in my resignation and I'm going away. I can't stay here anymore Zoe. It's too hard, too tedious. I can't cope with it anymore. All the guilt, the loneliness, the sadness.' I said to her as tears threatened to fall down my face.

'Oh Tess. You can't go. How will we last without you?' Zoe said and chuckled. Tess joined in and looked up at Zoe.

'You don't need me. You have Charlie. And you have Fletch.' Tess said, dropping her voice as she said Fletch's name. Zoe looked at her and tilted her head.

'Tess, are you sure about this?' Zoe asked.

'Yes.' I said while nodding slowly.

'It's Fletch, isn't it?' Zoe said to me slowly. I looked up at her and nodded.

'I can't do it Zoe. I can't stand by and watch as he reunites with his family. As he has a baby with his wife when I killed ours. I just can't.' I said as tears fell from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, not wanting to show any weakness.

'Oh Tess.' Zoe said and walked over to me. She hugged me and I hugged her back, knowing that it would be the last time that I would see her. I pulled away and held out the two letters in my hand.

'My resignation and... Don't open this until 9:00.' I said, looking at the piece of paper addressed to 'everyone'.

'What is it?' Zoe asked, rather confused as she took the letters.

'I can't tell you, but just trust me.' I said, looking directly at Zoe. She nodded and I stood up.

'I have to go. I can't tell anyone else that I'm leaving, it's too hard...' I said, hoping that Zoe would do it for me.

'Do you want me to tell them?' She asked nicely, and I smiled weakly.

'Yes please. But, wait until I've left. Thank you Zoe.' I said sincerely. She stood up and we walked to the door. I opened it and she walked out with me. There were a few nurses and doctors stood around the nurses station laughing. I looked over and Fletch looked at me. I held the gaze for a while before I turned back to Zoe.

'Thanks Zoe, for everything. I'm going to miss you.' I said while the tears filled up my eyes.

'I'm going to miss you too.' Zoe said to me as her tears threatened to fall.

'Oh come here.' I said and hugged Zoe again. We stayed in the embrace for a while before I pulled away... I had to leave. I could see the tear marks down Zoe's face and could feel the tear marks down mine. I wiped them away and Zoe did the same. We both chuckled.

'It's going to be hard getting used to an ED without your bossiness.' She said to me and I laughed more.

'I know... It's going to be hard to stay away from this place. But, I have to go.' I said and Zoe nodded.

'I guess this is a goodbye then.' She said and I nodded. I hugged her again and then pulled away,

'Bye Zoe.' I said and then walked away. I walked to the exit and didn't look back, knowing that if I did I wouldn't be able to leave.

Zoe watched Tess leave and sighed to herself. She knew how much Tess had been through but never thought that she would leave. Fletch walked over to Zoe with a frown creasing his brow.

'What was all that about?' He asked Zoe. Zoe turned to face him.

'Do me a favour and get all of the staff to gather at the nurses station now.' Zoe said.

'Okay.' Fletch said uncertainly.

A couple of minutes later and all of the staff had gathered at the nurses station. Zoe walked over to them and took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to break the news to them.

'Okay, listen up!' She shouted to get their attention. They all looked at her and she continued.

'We will be hiring another clinical nurse manager soon. So, anyone that's a band 6 nurse can apply for it.' Zoe said and Charlie and Fletch looked at each other.

'Why?' Fletch asked, confused.

'Because Tess has left. About 5 minutes ago she handed me her resignation and told me that she has to leave. She said that she's going away because of personal reasons. Tess worked here for well over 20 years and the ED won't be the same without her. That's why I think that we should throw a party tonight in her honour.' Zoe said carefully. No-one could speak. They always imagined that Tess would always be there. Fletch didn't know what to do. He still loved Tess and couldn't face not seeing her every day, or every other day. He pushed through the crowd and headed outside. Everyone turned and watch him as he stormed out; his fists clenched. Charlie and Zoe, the only people that knew about Tess and Fletch, looked at each other. They followed Fletch outside.

'I can't believe she's left.' Robyn said to the other people that were sat and stood in a circle. They included: Rita, Ash, Ethan, Caleb, Lofty, Jamie, Lily and Max.

'Well she had to leave at some point.' Lily said factually and everyone just looked at her.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Rita asked and Lily just pushed up her glasses.

'Well, she is getting old. She can't keep working forever.' Lily said and Ash was shocked that she would say something like that.

'Lily, she was our colleague and is our friend! How dare you say that.' Ash said and everyone nodded. Lily didn't realise that she had said something that bad and looked at everyone that was facing her. She just walked off, not wanting to make the situation worse.

'So, why do you think Fletch stormed off then?' Caleb asked, wanting to know some gossip.

'Well, I think him and Tess were quite close.' Rita said back, thinking back to all the times that she'd seen them laughing or hugging.

'Really?' Lofty asked, surprised that they would be close.

'Yep.' Rita said.

'Mmm.' Lofty mumbled in reply.

Meanwhile, Fletch went and sat on the kerb outside the ED. He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He thought about everything. Him and Tess. The best days of his life. The night they kissed. He knew that he loved her right from that moment. Then he mind flicked to the baby that Tess had aborted. He wished that she had told him before. He would have dropped everything to be with her and their baby. A tear fell down his face and he made no attempt to wipe it away. He looked up and saw Zoe and Charlie walk out of the ED and over to him. They looked at each other and then back at Fletch. They sat down, Charlie on one side of Fletch and Zoe on the other.

'She left because of me, didn't she?' Fletch said, looking straight ahead but directing the question at Zoe.

'Yes.' Zoe said simply and Fletch just sighed. Another tear ran down his cheek as he sniffed. Zoe looked at him and rubbed his arm reassuringly.

'You can still talk to her over the phone. And visit her if she gives you the address.' Zoe said trying to compromise.

'She wouldn't answer my call. I've been trying to talk to her for the past couple of weeks but every time I've tried, she's ignored me. I ring her every night and she doesn't answer. I try and find her at work every time we have the same shift, but she's either left before me or she says she's busy. I went to her house once but she wouldn't open the door. I could see her, crying, but I couldn't do anything, so I left. And the worst thing is, I don't blame her.' Fletch said, pouring his heart out to Tess' closest friends.

'Maybe she just needed some space Fletch. Space to breath.' Zoe tried to reason.

'But don't you see? I drove her to this. I should never have got back with Natalie. I love Tess. I still love her.' Fletch said and in that moment he realised that he couldn't live without her. He needed her in his life, even if that was just as his boss.

'Zoe, let me quit. Tell Tess that I won't be here. Make her stay in Holby. Please.' Fletch said, turning to Zoe. Zoe looked to Charlie for help, but he was too shocked by the fact that Fletch would give up his job for her.

'Fletch she said that she has to go. I know Tess and she won't change her mind.' Zoe said sadly. Fletch sighed.

'I can't believe she's gone.' Fletch said. He wiped off his tears and stood up silently. He walked back into the ED and headed for Tess' office. Once Fletch reached Tess' office he typed in the code and walked in. He saw her scarf hung up and took it down. He smelt it and smiled. He could recognise that smell anywhere. Tess Bateman. He loved her with all his heart. He would lay down his life for her. He sat in her chair and took another sniff of her scarf. He looked at her desk, immaculate as always, and smiled. Everything in the hospital reminded him of Tess and he knew that everyday from then he would think of Tess. He smelt her scarf one more time before leaving it on the desk and walking out.

'I didn't realise how much Fletch loves her. I just thought that it was a fling.' Charlie said as he turned to Zoe.

'It was more than a fling. Tess loves him too, but she assumed he is happy with his wife again.' Zoe said. Then she realised that she had the letter that Tess gave her in her pocket. Since Tess gave her it, it had been playing on her mind as to what it was. It was 8:55 but Tess said don't open it until 9:00. Zoe took out the letter and held it in front of her. It was addressed to 'everyone'.

'What's that?' Charlie asked, recognising the handwriting.

'I don't know. Tess gave me it with her resignation but told me not to open it until 9:00.' Zoe said. She opened it anyway and still held it up so that Charlie could read it too. They read the couple of sentences and their faces dropped and turned pale. The first two sentences read:

_If you haven't already guessed by looking at this letter, this is a suicide note. I know it's a cowardice thing to do, but it's too hard to tell you all in person._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Oh shit.' Zoe said. Her and Charlie jumped up and rushed back into the ED.

'Fletch, you're the senior nurse now, we'll be back soon!' Charlie shouted at Fletch as her and Zoe reached the nurses station.

'Ash, I want you Lily, Ethan and Caleb to be ready in resus!' Zoe shouted as she grabbed her keys from her bag.

'What's going on?' Rita asked.

'We have to go!' Charlie shouted as him and Zoe ran out of the ED. They jumped into Zoe's car and Zoe sped off, in the direction of Tess' house. Zoe sped down the roads, ignoring the shouts and beeps of horns. She ran two red lights but didn't care, as long as she got to Tess in time. She soon got to Tess' house and pulled up outside. She stopped the car and her and Zoe ran to the front door.

'Tess, let us in!' Charlie said, banging on the door. Zoe checked her watch and it read 9:00.

'Charlie it's 9:00.' Zoe said, and looked at him with a worried look on her face. Charlie had an idea.

'The back door!' He shouted and they both ran to it. Charlie tried the handle but it was locked. He looked around and spotted a brick. He picked it up and threw it through the window.

'Charlie!' Zoe shouted.

'We need to save her!' He shouted back. Both of their voices were now wavering with emotions. He put his arm through the broken window and undid the latch, letting them in. They both ran upstairs. Charlie barged into Tess' room, with Zoe behind him. They stood still, frozen to the spot. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Tess was laid on her bed in her scrubs with her eyes closed. On her bedside cabinet was a bottle of vodka and a box of aspirin. Suddenly, both Charlie and Zoe snapped out of their trance and went into work mode.

'Charlie check her responses, I'll phone an ambulance.' Zoe said, the urgency evident in her voice.

'Tess? Tess? Tess squeeze my hand if you can hear me.' Charlie shouted but didn't feel a squeeze.

'Zoe, she's completely unresponsive.' Charlie said while Zoe was on the phone.

'Dixie! We need you and Jeff to come down to Tess' house right now! She's overdosed on vodka and aspirin... Right now! Thank you.' Zoe said down the phone.

'Dixie and Jeff said they'll get down here now.' Zoe said as Charlie checked Tess' pupils.

'Zoe her pupils are fixed and pinpoint.' Charlie said.

'Shit. We need to get a line in now, but we can't do anything until Jeff and Dixie show up.' Zoe said and sighed heavily. She took Tess' hand in her own and sat on the bed next to her. She looked at Tess and a tear fell down her cheek.

'Oh Tess...' Zoe murmured as more tears fell from her eyes, landing on Tess' scrub top. Charlie kneeled on the floor near the bed and took Tess' other hand. His eyes were also full with tears. A few tears made their way down his face and fell onto the other side of Tess' scrub top.

'What made her do this Zo?' Charlie asked, still looking at Tess.

'I thought she was okay. But, she was breaking down without anyone noticing. You know she had the abortion. She couldn't deal with the grief. She couldn't deal with Fletch getting back together with his wife. She couldn't deal with her tedious life anymore. When she said she was going I thought she meant that she was moving away, but she actually meant going.' Zoe said, her voice fluctuating due to the amount of emotions flowing through her body.

'Why didn't she tell someone... Why didn't she tell us?' Charlie said while their tears continued to fall.

'I don't know...' Zoe said quietly. Just then they heard a sound which made them have that little bit more hope.

'Zoe? It's Jeff and Dixie!' Jeff shouted through the front door.

'Use the back door!' Zoe shouted and in a matter of minutes Jeff and Dixie were running up the stairs.

'Where are you princess?' Jeff asked.

'Through here!' Charlie shouted and soon enough both Dixie and Jeff entered the room.

'Oh no...' Jeff said as he saw Tess' limp and lifeless body laid on the bed.

'Come on Jeff... She's one of us...' Dixie said, saying the last part to herself.

'How many pills has she took?' Jeff asked and Charlie handed him the box.

'Half the box.' Charlie said. Him and Zoe let go of Tess' hand and stood to onside. Zoe grabbed Charlie's hand and he squeezed hers. They both had tears down their faces and were shaking.

'Oh Tess...' Dixie said while putting a line in.

'Charlie can you hold this up please?' Dixie asked, and Charlie walked over and held the bag of saline up.

'Okay Dix, we need to get her in ASAP!' Jeff said, looking at her pulse and blood pressure.

'Okay. Just carry her!' Dixie said, not wanting to waste time.

'Come on princess...' Jeff said while picking Tess up. They carried her to the ambulance and put her on the trolley.

'Right, Charlie get in the front, Zoe you stay in the back.' Dixie said, knowing that if anything went wrong it would be more useful to have a doctor close by. Everyone got in and they headed back to Holby.

The ambulance pulled up outside the ED and Jeff, Charlie and Zoe jumped out. Dixie pushed the trolley from behind. They entered the ED with a crash. Ash, Caleb, Lily, Ethan, Fletch, Rita and Robyn surrounded a Tess' trolley. Zoe and Charlie were stood to one side holding hands. They had tears down their faces but made no attempt to wipe them off. Their eyes were focused on Tess. Fletch's eyes widened at the shock of Tess laid on a hospital bed.

'Okay, this is Tess Bateman, 46, overdosed on vodka and aspirin, BP 150 over 110, pulse 57, GCS 3.' Dixie said as she wheeled Tess into resus.

'Tess!' Fletch said once the shock wore off a little.

'Fletch... You can't treat her...' Zoe said through tears.

'Why not?! I need to help!' Fletch said. Some people where looking at Fletch but the others were already working on Tess.

'Fletch, you know why...' Zoe said and stuck out her hand. Fletch's eyes filled with tears and a few fell down his face. He looked at Tess and then walked over to Zoe and Charlie. He took Zoe's hand and stood there; all three of them helpless. They stood and watched from a distance as everyone worked on Tess. Thoughts were racing through their minds and they couldn't stop them. Robyn looked over at the three of them. Stood together, united, with tears streaming down their faces, their emotions overwhelming them. Zoe and Charlie she could understand, but why Fletch? Robyn questioned it in her mind but snapped out of it when Tess' monitor started going. Fletch shut his eyes and looked up. He was moving his lips but no words were coming out. He was praying. He wasn't religious but had seen Tess do it when she was scared, or wanted to help someone, and thought if it's good enough for her then it's good enough for him. He didn't know whether or not there was a god but he didn't care. As long as whatever was up there was helping Tess. Zoe looked at him and knew exactly what he was doing. She closed her eyes and prayed that Tess would be okay. Charlie couldn't avert his eyes from Tess. She had always been the strong one. Whatever she went through, she would always come out at the other side. She would always look for the good in people. She was the one to go to when you needed help or advice. But, she was the one that needed the most help. The beeping stopped and Ash walked over to a Fletch, Zoe and Charlie.

'She's stable but she has to have her stomach pumped. The amount of aspirin that she has taken, especially with the alcohol, could cause a lot of damage. Once she's had her stomach pumped she will be put into a recovery room.' Ash said but Zoe, Charlie and Fletch didn't reply. All that happened was that more tears fell down their faces.

After half an hour, everyone had left resus, including Tess, but Zoe, Charlie and Fletch remained. Glued to the same spot. Just thinking.

'I think we should go to the staff room.' Charlie said, breaking the silence between the three of them.

'I think you're right.' Zoe said sadly. 'I still have the note.' Zoe said and Fletch looked at her.

'What note?' He asked.

'Tess gave me a letter with her resignation and told not to open it until 9:00. I opened it before and that's how we found her.' Zoe explained and Fletch nodded.

'Come on.' Charlie said. The three of them made their way to the staff room. The entered and saw all of their friends and colleagues sat on the sofas and stood around. They looked up at Zoe, Charlie and Fletch. They stood at the front and Zoe got out the note. She scanned the first couple of sentences again. They read: _If you haven't already guessed by looking at this letter, this is a suicide note. I know it's a cowardice thing to do, but it's too hard to tell you all in person. When I am gone I want whoever ends up with this letter to read it out to everyone. But first, I need you to ask Fletch if he is okay with me confessing what happened between us._

Zoe read them and knew she had to ask.

'Fletch. Read that line.' Zoe said, pointing to a line on the letter. Fletch read it and more tears flowed down his cheeks but he nodded.

'That's fine.' He said quietly.

'Everyone listen up please. This is Tess' suicide note... It says on here that she wants me to read it out so I will. Is everyone okay will that?' Zoe asked and a few people nodded. 'Okay...' She said and took a deep breath, knowing that reading the note will be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_'Firstly, I want to address everyone. I have decided to take my own life because I can't deal with my life at the moment. I have loved every minute of working at Holby. It has been so great and taking the job at Holby has been my greatest achievement. I have also loved working with everyone here. All of the nurses, the doctors, the porters, the receptionists, the surgeons and everyone else that is involved in making Holby City Hospital a great hospital have been exceptional. Over my years as being a nurse I have learnt some valuable life lessons. One of them, which I have lived by is that life is short, so don't think about each and every decision. You might be thinking 'well that's not Tess, she always thought everything out' but a few of the things that I will mention in here __**will **__surprise you. If you get an opportunity, take it and if it changes your life, let it. Everyone makes mistakes, but that's the only way you can learn. I remember my first day as a nurse in Holby and I think Charlie will too. I inserted a cannula into someone's arm and fainted while doing it. But Charlie being Charlie caught me just before I hit the floor. I woke up on the sofa in the staff room not having a clue what just happened.'_

A few people laughed at that comment, including Charlie who brushed away a few stray tears at the same time. Zoe's voice was becoming more emotional the further she got through it.

_'Another great life lesson was... Was.. To...' _Zoe said but couldn't finish her sentence. Charlie walked over to her and took the note. He put an arm around Zoe as her tears flowed heavily. Charlie continued. _'Another great life lesson was to never take anything for granted. You never know just how lucky you are until it goes and you realise what you've lost. _

_Next, I want to address one of my closest friends, Zoe.' _Charlie said and Zoe smiled. _'You have always been there for me through thick and thin and over these past few months I've really needed you and you've been there for me. You haven't judged me but just helped me and that is the greatest thing a friend could ask for. You are a great laugh and a true party animal.' _

Charlie said and a few people and Zoe chuckled. Fletch was leaned against a wall, awaiting for the note to reveal what happened.

_'You are a true friend and I've never told you how thankful am I to have found someone like you. You are practically my family and I wish that we could have had more time together, but I need to do this. I love you Zoe and I won't ever forget you. You will be imprinted in my mind forever._

_Now, I want to address another one of my closest friends, Charlie. You have also stuck by me through tick and thin. Through everything. When I got I impaled on the pole and people walked away so I could be x-Rayed, you didn't. You stayed with me when I asked you to. You are an exceptional friend and we have been friends for years. I am sorry I didn't tell you about recent events but I just couldn't. It was all too hard. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I couldn't cope and I'm sorry that I'm apologising for everything in a letter but... But.. I...' _

Charlie said but his eyes were filling up and he couldn't see the words. Fletch walked over and patted Charlie on the back. Fletch took the note and patted Charlie on the shoulder and kept a hand there.

'_But I couldn't do it in person otherwise I would've broke down right then. You are also like my family and I wish that we could've spent more time together. I love you Charlie and I won't ever forget you. You will also be imprinted in my mind forever._

_I want to address my children. Even though I don't want this to be read to them I would like to mention them. They are the best children I could've asked for. When my husband, Mike, divorced me I was left with hardly any money, two children, one that had bipolar, and I couldn't deal with it all. At one point I felt like giving up and running out on my children, just like Mike did to me, but i didn't. Instead I fought. I fought for my children. I fought for the people that meant the most to me than anything else in the world. I would lay down my life for my children. I love them. You may be thinking that I am selfish for taking my own life but I couldn't cope anymore._

_Finally, I want to address the person that is possibly the most important person in my life right now and that person is Fletch.' _

A lot of people looked up at Fletch and he paused, and took a deep breath. The tears were already building up in his eyes and Zoe noticed, she took the note from him and he smiled weakly at her. The people looking at Fletch were puzzled to why he was the most important person in a Tess' life.

_'A few months ago, unbeknown to most people me and Fletch had an affair. Soon after, I felt nauseous and dizzy and Zoe offered to do a blood test. I found out that I was pregnant. But, I couldn't do it. I could break up a whole family. I would rather break my own heart than the hearts of a whole family. I am 46. I can't have a child. I've been through that stage in my life. I took a few weeks off and had an abortion.'_

The tears started to cascade down Fletch's face as he thought back to when they were happy. Everyone was shocked at Tess and Fletch having an affair, never mind the pregnancy.

_'When I came back I broke it off with Fletch. I knew that even though I wanted Fletch to be mine, he was married and he could never truly be mine. At the end of the day, after I broke it off, Fletch came to me and told me it was the end of his shift. But, he didn't just go there to tell me that. He told me that he still loved me. I had to think. I had two decisions. I could either tell him that I love him back and get back with him, but, the consequences would be immense. Or I could tell him that I don't love him and hope that he goes back to his family even though I don't want him too. I made that decision and to this day I regret it. I told him that I didn't love him back. A few days passed and then it got to the Peter Trenton incident. No-one apart from me, Charlie and Fletch know the truth. The truth is that on that day Fletch's wife arrived in the ED. I gave her the news that she was pregnant and it ripped my heart in two. But, I had to be strong. I had to show Fletch that I didn't love him when in actual fact, I was head over heels for him. I know what you're all thinking. 'Why did they get together?' And I thought the exact same, but we worked. I told Fletch that I'd finish his patient and I just had to put up a litre of saline. I went to get it and then Robyn came in and was talking about something. I had so many thoughts swirling in my mind so I just grabbed the saline, when in actual fact, I had grabbed potassium. I put it up and filled in the paperwork. After that I went home and Fletch noticed the mistake. When he said that he will 'deal' with the paperwork, he actually meant that he would cross out my initials and write his own. The next day I confronted Fletch and he said that I know why he did it and even though I said I don't, I did. It was because he loved me. The next week was the tribunal and he came to my house on the morning. I apologised for everything but he said that it didn't matter. He said that I had been missing shifts and he said that he got worried when I stopped answering my phone.'_

At this point Fletch was nearly sobbing.

_'I was clearing up and I nearly fainted. Fletch steadied me and he took me to work. Charlie did question me about it but I just brushed it off. Fletch looked at my medical records and looking back on it, I don't blame him. He found out that I had been to see a gynaecologist at St. James and by the end of the day he found out that I had, had an abortion. That night when Fletch went to the pub I broke down on Charlie's shoulder. Whoever is reading this I apologise for the tear drops that are on the page, but I am crying. That's right, one man, Adrian Fletcher, has reduced me, a bossy old battleaxe to tears.'_

When Zoe read out the last sentence Fletch chuckled. She never thought that she was beautiful.

_'The next following weeks were me and Fletch trying to get on but it didn't exactly seem to work so we decided to become friends. _

_Fletch. You are the most important person in my life right now. You were the strong one when I wanted a break. You were the one who could make me laugh in the darkest of moments. You were the person that could make me weak at the knees by just smiling. You were the one who loved me for who I was, and not who you wanted me to be. And all of these made you, but there was just one downside to you, which I couldn't do anything about. You were married. The one who already had three children and a wife. The one who I couldn't have. My Adrian Fletcher.'_

Fletch just wanted to walk out but needed to hear the rest of what Tess had to say.

_'Fletch. You were the most amazing person that I knew. You were funny, talented, a great nurse, you had a brilliant personality and everyone loved you. You were the person who could put that sparkle in my eyes that only you could. Over these last few weeks you've been trying to contact me but I knew that if I succumbed to your attempts then I wouldn't do this. I couldn't hear your voice or see your face because I would want to stay. I couldn't give in to you because then I knew I would stop myself from doing this. I am sorry for everything I have done to you. For breaking your heart when I broke up with you. For not saying that I love you back. For bushing you off every time you comforted me. I did all of these things to try and protect you. But now I have realised something. You can protect yourself. I didn't want to break your heart, I wanted to make it beat. I didn't want to not say I love you, I wanted to kiss you right there. I didn't want to brush you off every time you tried to comfort me, I never wanted you to stop. And I didn't want to split you up from your family, so I did all of these._

_I know that this will have shocked you all but I needed to tell you and I just couldn't do it in person. I hope that this doesn't make you think any less of me. I just couldn't cope._

_Fletch, I have never said this in person because I knew that if I did it would have disastrous consequences. But I have to say it now, I need to say it now. I love you. I knew that I loved you from the moment that we kissed. I was head over heels for you and I still am. But, I know that it can never happen. I love you Adrian Fletcher and I will miss you so much._

_I hope you all try and move on with your lives. Don't dwell on this because it will bring you sadness and I don't want to make you sad. You have been the most wonderful friends and staff. Enjoy your lives. I will miss all of you.'_

Zoe finished. Rita, Robyn, Jamie, Charlie, Zoe and Fletch had tears down their face. Suddenly Fletch stormed out of the staff room. He couldn't take it. He thought that Tess didn't love him but all that time she did. All that time she was breaking her own heart... For him. He walked at a brisk pace to the reception desk. He didn't recognise the lady at the desk but didn't care.

'What ward is Tess Bateman on?' Fletch asked quickly. The woman looked at him and frowned.

'Who are you?' The woman asked.

'I am Tess' boyfriend.' Fletch said, lying but knowing that he had to see her.

'She is on ward 20.' The woman said and Fletch ran to the lift. He got in it and pressed the button continuously.

Once he was on the ward he ran around it looking for Tess. He looked at a bed but had to double take. It was Tess. She was laid on a bed in a gown. Tears fell from his eyes as his mind registered the situation he was in. He had moved back in with his wife a week ago but now things were changing. When he moved back in everything was fine for two days but then for the rest of the week it was back to normal; all the arguing the shouting and the ignoring. He loved Tess and he knew that. He needed to make things right. He walked over to Tess' bed and looked down at her. He took he hand and entwined his fingers with hers. The tears flowed more heavily down his face as he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. She was only laid on one half of the bed so Fletch walked round to the empty side. He laid himself down on his side so that he was a facing Tess and took her hand. He then closed his eyes, knowing that she wouldn't wake up for a while.


End file.
